


Mistakes Are Paid For in The Morning

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Louie does something stupid, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking, hangovers, his brothers got his back anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Louie made a dumb mistake and knows he's going to be in hot water. So he sucks up to his brothers for help.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Mistakes Are Paid For in The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on one with the Duck cousins, but I'm having a difficult time at the moment. So I figured I'd write something short just to keep my mind in the game.

Louie woke up with a throbbing headache and a sore throat. He groaned in pain, rolling over in bed.

“Rise and shine, princess.”

Louie squinted, the sound of Dewey’s voice making his head hurt. He turned to glare at his brother, finding him smirking at him. He opened his beak to retort, only for his throat to burn when he tried to speak. His voice was worse than Uncle Donald’s; he couldn’t even form words through the garbled, scratchy noises he made.

Dewey’s smirk grew. “How’s the hangover, little bro?”

Louie looked at him in shock. How had he known?

Dewey read his face. “You know I’m a light sleeper. What, you thought I wouldn’t notice you sneak out the window last night?”

Louie groaned again, sounding like gravel.

“Do you have any idea how mad Uncle Donald’s be?” Huey asked from the other side of the room, trying to tend to his face feathers in the mirror. He was the unfortunate one who’d started to grow them when they hit seventeen. It seemed Uncle Scrooge’s Scottish genes were strongest in him.

Louie quickly sat up. Only to fall out of bed when the world spun.

Huey and Dewey stood over him, staring down at him, unimpressed. 

Louie dragged a hand down his face. Little construction workers were inside his head, drilling against his eyes. He hurt. So. Much. 

“You were stupid,” Dewey told him.

Louie nodded in agreement.

Huey sighed, “Uncle D is seriously gonna freak.”

Louie grabbed Huey’s ankle. Huey looked down at him. Louie made puppy eyes. 

Huey shared a look with Dewey for a moment. Then they both sighed heavily. 

“Fine,” said Dewey, giving into his little brother.

“We’ll help you keep this a secret,” Huey gave in as well, “As long as you promise to never do this again.”

Louie gave them a thumbs up and blew both of them kisses.


End file.
